Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Relationship
}} The Twins have a complex yet rather typical relationship for fraternal twins. As kids, they always seem to be physically fighting and finding glee in the other's pain. As time goes on, however, they turn toward apathy toward each other, and eventually mature into admitting outwardly that despite all the fighting and arguing, they're inseparable and love each other dearly. ''How to Train Your Dragon In the first film, the Twins do not have a lot of screen time. However, they have a typical brother-sister relationship of poking fun at and insulting each other. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon The Twins have less screen time in this short film and not many scenes are shown that improves their relationship whatsoever. The Twins just stay as they were in the first film. Gift of the Night Fury The relationship of the Twins wasn't that developed in this short film, but it is seen that their personalities are fairly similar and they agree on what the other says and states. An actual moment just for the Twins, however, was not shown whatsoever. Dragons: Riders of Berk Each Twin finds humor in the pain of the other. One example is in "The Terrible Twos", when a young Typhoomerang named Torch jumps on Tuffnut and chews on his nose. Ruffnut stands by and laughs. When Torch then bites her nose, Tuffnut starts laughing. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Zippleback Down", Tuffnut got caught in a dragon trap, and Ruffnut attempted to go back to the village and get help. However, she got lost. She saw a forest fire heading in Tuffnut's direction, so she decided to go back and warn her brother. To her surprise, she founds Tuffnut accompanied by Torch, whom she did not recognize, and tried to warn her brother about the giant dragon. She also told him about the fire, although she didn't attempt to free him. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Although they fight for a sheep even when they're both on the same team during races, they are shown closely working together in the dragon races. Their relationship stays the same throughout the whole short as well. Dragons: Race to the Edge The Twins also share a close relationship as a caring duo. The two have immense love for one another as well. This is evident in "Snuffnut", where Ruffnut is extremely sad when she believes that her brother is dead. Tuffnut felt that he was holding her back from marrying Throk, so he faked his own death so she could be happy. They still tend to have a sibling-like rivalry, but prioritize their bond over all else. Ruffnut also stated that being a Thorston meant nothing without her brother, and that she would rather be disowned then remain in the family without her brother. How to Train Your Dragon 2 During the Dragon Race, Ruffnut and Tuffnut fought over the Black Sheep, despite the fact that they participated as one person. That allowed Astrid to steal the sheep from them and win the game. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Trivia *Revealed in ''Race to the Edge, Ruffnut is stated to be older than Tuffnut. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Ruffnut Thorston Category:Tuffnut Thorston